Por amor a ti
by Amane Dolley
Summary: Él soporto todo: sufrimiento, maltrato, violación. Por parte de él y de otras personas. Lo hizo por una razón: amor a él. "¿Sabes por qué soporte eso? Por amor a ti" "Yo siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerte por amor a ti" "Y al fin descansaré de ti y de todo el dolor que me causaste" Drarry:3


**Título:** Por amor a ti.

**Disclaimer:** Ayer lo intenté comprar pero no me lo quisieron vender por 20 pesos, 1 chicle y un boleto de camión, pero ¡bah! Todos son de J. K. Rowling, juro que mañana lo intentaré de nuevo.

**Notas:** One-Shot escrito por la hermana de una amiga. Los créditos son de ella. Las ganancias de Rowling. (?)

**Capítulo único. Por amor a ti.**

Todos los días cuando te veía,… sentía asco, repulsión por ti, por el tipo que eres. Y no puedo creer que aún así yo te ame. Sí, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Cuando me veías, sólo te burlabas de mí por lo que algún día fui. Un mortífago; y yo no podía ocultar ni una sola lágrima cuando te burlabas de mí.

Guardaba esperanzas por si algún día venías y me decías te amo, que quieres estar a mi lado para siempre y nunca alejarte…

Pero que ingenuo fui cuando cada noche venías y me follabas.

¿Sabes lo que yo sentía, cuando venías y me besabas con pasión y me follabas con fuerza sin importarte el dolor que yo sentía? Pero me aguantaba por amor a ti, por tenerte a mi lado, o mejor dicho, por tenerte entre mis sábanas. No me importaba ser uno más en tu lista de putas con las que follas a diario. ¿Y todo por qué? Por amor a ti.

No me importo que me follaras a la hora que sea, en el lugar que sea… yo siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerte y todo por amor a ti.

No me importo que los demás me despreciaran, me señalaran y me llamaran puta… estar a tu lado valía eso y más.

Aunque sí me dolían sus burlas como buen Slytherin me aguante bajo mi máscara de frialdad.

Sufrí mucho, tanto físico como sexual.

No sabes lo que sentí cuando mi padre se enteró de que era gay y además estaba saliendo contigo; que ya no era virgen. No sabes lo que sentí un día cuando él me folló y yo le gritaba que me dejara porque me hacía daño. Lo único que conseguía era una cachetada suya. ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando él me tomaba cuando quería como si yo fuera una puta? ¿Sabes eso?... creo que no porque tú nunca tuviste un padre.

¿Y sabes por qué soporte eso? Por amor a ti.

Así que un día decidí vengarme, quería que sintieras el dolor que yo sentí. No me importo que lloraras, que suplicaras que te dejara, que te hacía daño. No me importo cada una de tus súplicas, yo sólo disfrute haciendo que tú sintieras lo que yo sentía.

Porque al fin pude ser yo y no tú…

Me alegro de que ahora yo fuera el dominante en la cama, que yo mandara.

Te veo dormir y no me causas lástima, si no, odio, repulsión, repulsión hacia mí mismo.

Porque al fin pude ver el tipo de patán que eres…

No vales nada…

De seguro te reirías si te digo que me mantuve virgen esperándote a ti.

Que estúpido fui.

Pero al ver que no me hacías caso me vendí al mejor postor. ¿Sabes quién fue? Nada más y nada menos que tu "mejor amigo". Sí, la persona que decías era como tu hermano: Ron Weasley, la comadreja. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que el sólo se hizo tu amigo porque eras el Niño-que-vivió, que sólo estuvo contigo por tener un "poco" de fama?

Como te decía, me entregué a él primero, sí, él fue el primero antes que tú. Te preguntaras por qué él fue el primero si anteriormente había dicho que me mantuve virgen para ti. ¿Te acuerdas cuando recién éramos novios? De seguro no te acuerdas ya que sólo te importas tú mismo, bueno, yo te iba a ver a la Torre de Astronomía, como siempre nos veíamos ahí, pero grave error. Al entrar te vi. ¿Sabes lo que vi? Te encontré, estabas follandóte a la maldita Sangre Sucia, a la infeliz de Granger, pero que bajo has caído, y tanto que me decías que la considerabas una hermana, vaya, entonces ¿Así tratas a tus hermanas? Después de ver tu espectáculo me fui corriendo, sentía que una parte de mí se rompió al ver tu traición. Estaba corriendo cuando me encontré a la comadreja, no sabes pero estaba borracho, me dijo que te había visto a ti y a Granger follando, me sentí más traicionado. ¿Desde cuándo? En venganza a ustedes lo besé con mucha rabia, la misma que sentía hacia ti por traicionarme. Él me correspondió con la misma intensidad, esa noche le entregué mi virginidad, pero no fue como me lo imagine, sino al contrario, me entregué a él con pasión, con dolor, tanto dolor que al despertar estaba sangrando, pero no me importo, ese dolor no se comparaba con tu traición. La comadreja es un estúpido pero en la forma en que lo maneja es mejor… ¿Quién lo diría? Lo hace mejor que tú. De seguro estás sorprendido.

Te daría los detalles pero me los ahorraré para que no te "de calor".

Adiós Potter.

Sólo eso me queda para decirte Adiós.

Y al fin descansaré de ti y de todo el dolor que me causaste todo este tiempo.

Harry cuando terminó de leer la carta no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, entonces supo de lo que se trataba su amor. Su amado había acabado con su vida por su culpa, por no decirle a tiempo lo que realmente sentía por él. Miró el cuerpo de su acompañante a un lado de él. Parecía que dormía pero no, en verdad estaba muerto por culpa de una estupidez.


End file.
